


Family is Important

by Snurt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fellswap (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Swapfell (Undertale), Cuddling, F/M, I guess there’s an OC?, Is it fellswap? I can never figure it out, I’m still figuring out the tag thing, Not with the boys tho, Or found family, Protective Sans (Undertale), She doesn’t have a name tho so?, This could also be interpreted as platonic, Verbal Fighting, argument, like one swear word
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:53:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snurt/pseuds/Snurt
Summary: You’re having a great time with the boys and then someone decides to ruin it. But the boys are good at comforting you after it all.
Relationships: Papyrus/Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	Family is Important

“Ohhh, yeah, hide behind your guard dogs! Coward!”

  
How did this situation even happen? It had been a nice evening with her skeletons, and it was just coming to a close when this girl she had very vague memory of came out of nowhere, shouting and screeching about “ruining everything”? Apparently she was under the impression that you had come between her and her boyfriend back in college? Which was years ago, but some people sure can hold grudges.

  
Of course, the moment the aggression had started, you had been pushed in Rus’ arms, and Sans was at the ready to say something scathing, you just knew it. Ah, yes, there he goes.  
“It is easy to infer that you are the coward, attacking her in public over something that must have happened years ago.” He sneered.

  
The woman let out an undignified screech and continued accusing you. To be honest you weren’t listening any longer, confused as you were by the sudden aggression, you quite enjoyed the way Rus’ arm rested around your shoulder.

That is, until,  
“I bet your bitch of a sister was involved too!”  
That was absolutely unacceptable. Your sweet darling sister was not to be insulted in such a lowly way.

  
“Excuse you?” You pushed yourself out of Rus’ grip, which had surprised him as he took a little too long to reach for you again, and you had already dodged his grasping reach.

  
“You heard me! She always was a sniveling rat!”

  
You set a hand on Sans’ arm, cutting off his reply. He looked over with a warning glance, but backed off at the dangerous glint in your eye.  
You drew up in front of the woman, eyes hooded, shoulders back.

  
“That’s my sister you’re lying about. She is as much a ‘sniveling rat’ as you are intimidating. That is to say, not at all.”  
The woman stuttered in her screeching, taking a slight step back.

  
“O-oh, yeah?! Well, I bet the both of you are just little gold diggers, like you were back in college!”

  
“If you must know, she is now a successful businesswoman. And you are not worth my attention. I suggest you let go of your petty grudge, because I can guarantee you, I don’t even know who you are, nor have I ever put my nose into other’s business.” You turned on your heel as if to walk away, but then quickly turned back, “Oh, and one more thing.” You added, practically nose to nose with the woman as you stared her down, “Don’t you ever. slander my sister’s name like that again.”  
Then you turned and walked away, looping your arm with Rus’s.  
The woman was silent for a moment, stunned.

  
“Wh- no! Hey, I’m not done here yet!” She ran a couple steps after them and reached for your sleeve.

  
“ _ **Don’t touch them**_.” Sans grabbed her wrist before her fingers could so much as brush against them, and his tone deepened with warning. “You’re very much done here. You will not bother any of us again, or there will be consequences.”  
The woman, now completely quailed, backed away and stayed in her spot.  
You power walked away, a skeleton on either side of as you held your head high. 

As they turned the corner, their surroundings melted away to reveal the cozy inside of the skeletons’ home.  
You breathed a sigh of relief, flopping onto the couch.

  
“Damn hun. That was something.” Rus said, draping himself over you.

  
“Oh my god.” You moaned into your hands. They were shaking. “I can’t believe I did that. What the hell. _What the hell_.”

  
“You should have let me handle it.” Sans grumbled, settling on the other side of you.

  
“I should have. I totally should have.” You melted into his side. “And I would have! But then she decides to talk about my sister. I mean, come on!” Your hand scrunched in the fabric of her pants. “She’s the nicest, sweetest, most pacifistic girl I know! Why the hell would that woman try dragging her name through the mud? My own sister!”

  
“That was really uncool of her.” Papyrus agreed, nuzzling her shoulder, an arm wrapping around your waist in an attempt to calm you down.

  
“Very! I mean, seriously? She realized nothing was sticking so she decided to go for my sister? What the hell.” You huffed and leaned your head against Rus’s. 

Closing your eyes, you took a deep breath, and then let it out. “Sorry guys. I guess she just really got under my skin with that.”

  
“Perfectly understandable.” Sans stated, playing with your hair. “It’s only natural you would want to protect your family. Family is important.”

  
You relaxed completely at that, peeking at the two, a gentle smile playing on your lips as you were cuddled from both sides.  
“Yeah. It really is.” You agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> There’s something wrong with the pacing but I can’t figure out what exactly that is. My hands have written this and now it is here. I’ll leave it to you guys to deal with it.


End file.
